


UNDERSWAP!SANS X READER ONESHOTS

by AllAboardTheFeelsTrain, SecretlyADog



Category: Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Will add more tags as we continue), (sorta) Innocent Reader, Dirty sinner, Fluff, I'm going to hell and yall are coming with me, Lemon, Reader has female parts, Smol Innocent Blueberry Muffin, Smut, Smut in chaper 11, THIS IS NO OVERGROWTH LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, oneshot book, sinning, yay, yes the first chapter is an authors note, you love skellz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain/pseuds/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol Innocent Blueberry Muffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, just to start this off with a THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!! Also I think this is the first one out there so YAY!

Ok, I will try to keep up with this but this is mostly a distraction from my other story SansXReader story Dark Hearts! (Go check it out!!) And also because I love that innocent blueberry muffin! :3

Now, IF YOU WANT A LEMON I WILL ALLOW LEMONS ON THIS STORY!! *Q applause and cheers* BUT!! BUT!! I WILL NEED A CO AUTHOR BECAUSE I CANNOT WRITE LEMONS! SO IF YOUR GOOD AT WRITING SMUT, AND WANT TO DO THIS, PLEASE BE THE CO AUTHOR!!


	2. Truth Or Dare? (Underswap!SansXReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your playing truth or dare on a rainy day and Alphys dares you, things are gonna happen....

It was pouring down rain outside, and everyone was stuck inside for the day, so Undyne had suggested Truth Or Dare, and with everyone in agreement, shit was about to go down.

"U-Um, P-Papyrus! T-Truth o-or d-dare!" Undyne stammered smiling. "Uh, dare I guess." Papyrus said shrugging uncaringly. "I-I d-dare y-you t-to e-eat a-all o-of S-Sans's t-tacos!" Undyne stammered putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"NOOOO! NOT ALL OF MY EXPERTLY MADE TACOS!!" Sans whined looking distressed. "Sorry bro." Papyrus said taking a huge plate of tacos out of there fridge. "But a draes a dare!" Papyrus quickly scrafed down all of the tacos despite Sans's whines and shouts of protest.

"UNDYNE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE GREAT AND LOVEABLE SANS!!" (I wanna know who got that reference!! ^^) He shouted crossing his arms and poutung cutely like an angry toddler. "Hey don't worry Sans! We can make more later!" You said trying not to laugh at his cute little expression. Sans only sighed and nodded. You faintly heard Undyne wispering something about shipping but you ignored it.

"Alphys truth or dare?" Papyrus asked the ex captain of the royal guard. "Truth." Alphys simply replied. "Who's do you like?" Papyrus lazily asked. "Ad if it wasn't clear enough," Alphys began and put an arm around Undyne making her flustered, "I LOVE this pretty fish lady right here!"

After about 5 minutes of Awwing giggling, and Undyne's face becoming a tomato, you all FINALLY moved on.

"Y/N TRUTH OR DARE!?" Alphys shouted with a toothy smile. "DARE!" You said confidently and crossing your arms in pride. Alphys grinned darkly and chuckled. "I dare you to kiss Sans!" That second all the confidence and bravery left you in the dust, leaving you a blushing tomato. You looked at Sans who's skull was a bright blue. "Got a problem with that?" Alphys grinned. "N-no not a-at a-all!" You stammered sounding more like Undyne then yourself.

"Then go on then bestie, kiss the skeleton!" You looked at Papyrus for help, but he was only holding up a camera. "C'mon Y/n, a dares a dare!" Papyrus taunted. You made a mental note to destroy Alphys and Papyrus later and turned to Sans, who looked like he couldn't decide between happiness or embarrassment.

You and Sans had a stairing contest for a couple of heartbeats until you heard Undyne shout. "J-JUST K-KISS S-SO I-I C-CAN M-MAKE T-THIS S-SHIP C-CANNON!!" At that second Sans grabbed you by the shirt collar and pulled you into a kiss. Your eyes widened, there were fireworks, fireworks going off in your head. Everyone else in the room dissapearing, until you had to break away for air.

Then Sans's eye sockets widened. "OH GAWSH HUMAN I'M SO-" Sans shouted trying to cover his face with his cape but you cut him off by kissing him on his cheekbone. "S-sorry..." Sans trailed off looking up at you sweetly. You smiled softly and he reflected it. "I-I love you Y/n!" Sans said loud enough for only you to hear. "I love you too you little blueberry!" You said making him blush bright blue.

That second the rest of the world hit you, hit you hard. Papyrus looked ready to jump up and get the pictures that he took printed, Undyne was having a fangirl attack, and Alphys had never looked so proud of herself. You smirked and pulled Sans onto your lap making him yelp in surprise. "You wanna get revenge?" You wispered where his ear would be. "YES! Y/N LET'S TEACH THEM A LESSON!!" Sans wisper-yelled.

"Hey Undyne truth or dare?" You asked hugging Sans like he was a giant stuffed animal. "O-oh, D-dare p-please!" Undyne replied stammering. You looked down at Sans who nodded grinning, giving you a signal to do the worst thing you could think of. 

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Alphys"


	3. Protect The Blueberry Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! OVER 200 VIEWS AND 30 KUDOS IN ONE NIGHT!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!
> 
> Please note there MIGHT be a fair amount of swearing in this! And you also will need turn down for what, and MLG glasses!

You were walking home from probably one of the slowest days of school ever, and you were eager to get home. Once you were home you opened the door and threw your backpack aside, not caring about the large amount of homework you had.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" You shouted announcing your arrival. No response. "Hmm, I guess no one's home." You shrugged and turned on the TV.

A couple of minutes later you heard the door open and you turned your head to see Sans looking down at the floor. "Hi sweetheart! How are you?" You chirped. Sans raised his skull to look at you and he literally looked like he was about to cry.

Your eyes widened in alarm and you quickly got up and scooped him up in your arms, which was fairly easy considering you were much taller than him. "Sans what happened!?" You asked gently looking at him worryingly. But instead of responding to you with words, the little blueberry broke into tears and buried his face in your shirt. Although you were shocked you comforted him until he was finished.

"Sans what happened?" You asked again keeping a gentle tone in your voice. "It's n-no big deal Y/n." Sans sniffed, "I'm sorry for pestering you with my emotions." "Sans! Your not pestering me! Tell me what happened sweetheart!" You said calmly. "W-well I was a-at the park, m-minding my own buisness w-when these 3 human teenagers came up and started calling me mean names because I'm a skeleton!" Sans whined.

Oh boy, now THAT made you mad. What you wanted to do was asked Sans where they were and beat them all senceless. But right now Sans needed you to be there with him, the worst thing you could do is leave. "I'm sorry that happened sweetheart, wanna just cuddle and watch TV?" You asked earning a nod from Sans. You sat down on the couch and he hugged your waist.

"Thank you Y/n, I appreciate you listening." Sans said smiling sweetly at you. "No problem sweetheart, if your sad I'm gonna help you feel better!" you said kissing his skull. Sans blushed bright blue and hid his skull in your shirt again making you giggle.

//*Time skip*//

You were walking home from school again when you heard a familiar voice and turned your head to see Sans and three teenage boys. You groaned, you knew them, the middle one was Coal and his 2 side buddies were Eric and Jacob, the school bullies. "C'mon kid, don't you have the guts to say anything back?" Coal sneered, "Oh that's right! You don't have any at all!" Sans only wimpered and looked down at his feet about to cry again.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" You shouted running up to defend Sans, who looked surprised you were there. Coal only smirked, "So now you need a girl to protect you now?" "Well at least he doesn't need 2 6th graders to tell him he's cool!" You hissed. Burn.

Coal looked at you and narrowed his eyes. "Fail!" "Sorry, no one asked for your life story." You said crossing your arms. Eric and Jacob looked impressed while Sans giggled. However, Coal didn't look impressed.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" He snapped, balling his hands into fist. "Take the mirror away from your face, then talk to me." You replied with a smirk. Coal looked about ready to say something nasty. "Sans cover your ears!" You said and he obeyed looking about ready to burst into laughter.

"If you have a problem, take it up with my ass, because that's the only part that gives a crap!" Coal hissed. "Your dick belongs in your pants, not your personality." you chuckled. Coal shouted in anger almost tearing his hair out. You only laughed, picked up Sans, and walked away, you had never felt this proud of yourself before.

Sans looked at you with stars in his eyes. "WOWIE! YOU SHOWED HIM!" He said grinning widely, "YOU PROTECTED ME!!" You chuckled. "Of corse I did! I would never leave you in the dust like that!" You said kissing his nasal bone and watched him get all flustered.

Coal then ran up to you looking very pissed off. "Your a failure! You hear me! A failure!" Sans then covered his ears again and you smirked. "Just like your mom's abortion!" You chirped, flicked his forehead and walked away proudly.

Sans looked at you his eyes glittering, you would never get tired of those stars in his eyes. "YOUR AMAZING Y/N!!" He shouted. "You are too you little blueberry!"

A/n: YOUR ALL COMEBACK QUEENS! *puts on MLG glasses*


	4. This Chapter Is Complete Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea fluff, that's all I'm gonna say. *Ahem* FLUFF FEELS FLUFF

You and Sans were cuddleing on the couch watching some mind rotting TV show that nither of you knew why you were even watching it in the first place.

"Y/n, please remind me. Why are we watching this?" Sans asked looking up at you. "I dunno, probably because we've got nothing better to do." You said shrugging your shoulders.

Sans's eyes then lit up. "I CAN FIX THAT Y/N! WHY DON'T WE MAKE TACOS!?" Sans asked with as much enthusiasm in his voice as possible.

"I don't know Sans, maybe." You said sarcasticly with a little smile on your face. "PLEEEEESE Y/N!" He said giving you his famous puppy dog eyes that he knew you couldn't say no to.

You chuckled and nodded, "Alright, alright, you win! Yes we can make tacos!" You said. "HURRAY! THE GREAT SANS WINS AGAIN!!" Sans shouted jumping up and running to the kitchen, you following after him.

You loved seeing him this happy, and the simplest things made him happy.

"Y/N CAN YOU GET THE TOMATOS AND CHEESE FOR ME!? I, THE GREAT SANS, DON'T SEEM TO BE TALL ENOUGH!" Sans shouted on his tippy-toes trying to reach the high-up items. You chuckled and grabbed the two items and handed it to him. "There you go sweetheart!" you said and Sans gave you a wide grin as a thank you before scurrying off to get other stuff.

You simply helped Sans by making shure he didn't put non edible things in the food. You didn't want yourself getting sick because you ate ink any time soon.

"Sans no, we don't put bleach in tacos! How many times do I have to tell you no non food related items!" You sighed taking the container of cleaning product from his gloved hands

"Awww! But why!?" Sans whined acting like a stubborn toddler.

You bit your lip, you had to explain this to him in the nicest way possible. "Well, if I eat or drink this stuff or anything like it," you explained referring to the container of bleach you were putting on a high shelf, "I would get really really sick. You don't want that to happen now do you?"

Sans's eyes widened with terror and he quickly ran up and hugged you. "NO NO! THE GREAT SANS DOEN NOT WANT YOU TO GET SICK! I UNDERSTAND NOW NO MORE CLEANING PRODUCTS!"

You smiled and pat his skull. "Good, now let's go back to makeing those tacos!" You said and double checked that all the poison was far out of Sans's reach.

Tou were chopping lettuce while Sans was busy with the tomatos when he spilled a little tomato juice on you. You smirked and threw a pice of lettuce at him. Sans's eyes widened and looked at you with a mischievous smile and a half a second later, a pice of chicken was thrown at your face.

Sans was laughing while you stood there like an idiot for a minute. "THE GREAT SANS HAS BEATEN YOU WITH MEAT!" He laughed trying not to fall over. You grinned darkly and grabbed the bowl of tomatos. "To that's how you wanna play? Ok then!" You said and dumped the bowl over his head.

Now it was your turn to laugh while he stood there, not shure what just happened. Then before you knew it you were covered in lettuce. "OH IT'S ON!" You shouted throwing food at Sans and he quickly returned it.

"Y/N YOU CAN'T BEAT THE GREAT SANS AT A FOOD FIGHT IN HIS OWN KITCHEN!!" Sans shouted throwing whatever he could get his hands on at you. "I CAN AND I WILL!" You shouted back throwing more stuff at him.

Over the next hour, your food fight, turned into a food WAR.

Once you two were done, there was food EVERYWHERE! And I mean literally EVERYWHERE! The floor, walls, celing, refrigerator, stove, everywhere and you and Sans were busy laughing your heads off on the floor.

"THAT WAS FUN Y/N! AND I THOUGHT FOOD WAS JUST FOR COOKING!" Sans laughed wiping avacodo off his nasal bone. "Yea that was fun!" You chirped but froze when you looked around.

"Uh....Sans..." You said eyes wide. "Yes Y/n? What is it? What's wrong?" Sans asked looking conserned. "We better get this place and ourselves cleaned off before Papyrus gets home." You said.

Sans looked around and gasped. "YEA YOUR RIG-" At that moment Papyrus came through the door. "Hey guys I'm HOME!" Papyrus shouted looking at the mess.

"SANS! Y/N! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" 

Uh-oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank yall enough for all the nice comments and support, so I have decided to make this book of oneshots my main priority! And don't forget! IF YOU WANT SMUT I NEED A CO AUTHOR!!


	5. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little song fic that I decided to write!
> 
> The song "Everything stays" Is written by Rebecca Sugar and is NOT owned by me! NOT OWNED BY ME! I DON'T OWN IT!!

It was late at night and you and Sans were asleep. This week had been been very hard on the both of you. Papyrus had gone missing without a trace leaving you and Sans torn and broken.

Soon the faint sound of crying could be heard and because you were a light sleeper, you woke up. "Meh, Sans...Is that you?" You muttered getting up and groggily walking over to his room.

You opened the door and you saw Sans curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. All the tiredness left you immediately as you ran twords the sensitive little blueberry.

"Sans are you ok?" You asked. "N-no!" He sobbed and hugged you tightly. "I-I had a nightmare where I found P-Papyrus dead! A-and when I r-ran to go find you, y-you wre d-dead too!"

Your eyes widened, you had dreams like that every so often and you ALWAYS woke up in tears. "Oh Sans it's ok! I'm alive and I'm shure Papyrus is too!" You said pulling him into a gentle hug.

No matter what you tried, Sans couldn't stop crying and shaking, but you remembered a song that you saw on a TV show that you really liked, so you opened your mouth and began to sing quietly.

"Let's go to the garden

you'll find something waiting

Right there where you left it

lying upside down." 

You sang quietly and Sans stopped shaking and looked up at you tears still gliding down his skull.

You saw it was working, so you continued singing.

"When you finally find it

you'll see how it's faded

the underside is lighter

when you turn it around." 

Sans was too busy looking and listening to the sound of your voice to keep crying, much to your own relief, but you could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want you to stop, so you didn't.

"Everything stays

right were you left it

Everything stays

but it still changes

ever so slightly

daily and nightly

everything stays

in little ways."

You finished the song and looked down at Sans who was curled up next to you and fast asleep.

You smiled softly and curled up next to him, drifting into peaceful sleep.

 

A/n: YEA YEA! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I SOOOOO WANTED TO DO THIS!! I DON'T OWN THE SONG IT WAS WRITTEN BY REBECCA SUGAR!!


	6. Little Mister Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry muffin has a sweet, adorkable surprise waiting for you once you wake up on Easter morning. Fluff, bunny costume, sneaky little Blue Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warming up, getting used to Blueberry Muffin. Not much else to say...  
> ~HookbackKarkat  
> [Edit: Sorry I'm really lazy. Here, I'll post this now.]

You're awakened by muffled giggling, when you open your eyes you're greeted by the sight of Sans sitting on your stomach. He's wearing a fluffy blue bunny jumper with the hood over his skull and paws over his mouth. When he sees that you're awake, he practically explodes into even more hysterical giggles. His voice is a hushed stage-whisper, loud yet quiet at the same time.

"Pfffehehehehe! Good morning! The Easter Bunny's here and guess what??"

Before you can respond, he pops a pastel-wrapped Hershey's kiss into your mouth.

"CHOCOLATE!!! MWEH HEH HEH!"

You eat it and chuckle, sitting up a bit. He continues to laugh, bunny ears flopping.

"Morning, little mister Easter bunny." You greet, hugging him. "I guess you're excited, huh?"

Nodding vigorously he grabs your hand, jumping off the bed and dragging you downstairs. He's hopping like a bunny, making loud thumping noises against the hardwood floor. You hope he doesn't wake up Papyrus or anything.

"I'm gonna make breakfast! Wanna help?!" He bounces in place, all sparkly anime eyes until you agree. "YAAAAY!!! NO ONE CAN RESIST THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' CUTENESS!!!"

You've mostly agreed so he won't burn the kitchen down or anything, but it's fun to watch his enthusiasm while he starts unwrapping chocolate and tossing it into a pan on the stove. You aren't exactly sure what he's doing but he's doing it with wild enthusiasm. There's a clock on the stove, as you squint you realize you're standing in the kitchen in your pajamas at 4 in the morning with a skeleton in a rabbit costume hopping up and down while he melts chocolate in a pan.

Before you can further contemplate what your life has become Sans is rooting around in the fridge, and it takes a few moments for it to click before you take the eggs away from him.

"Hang on, hang on. That's not how chocolate eggs--"

"I knoooow." He interrupts you with near-maniacal cackling, mischief written all over his grinning face.

"I don't know if you should--"

Alas, resistance is futile. He has the carton back before you can blink, and you'll have to settle for making sure you don't eat anything he cooks today. You resign yourself to being guilty by association with a large yawn, sitting in a chair to continue monitoring him. You probably shouldn't have, because you fell asleep and the next thing you know the smoke alarm is going off. In a momentarily confused lapse you curse, getting up to fix whatever's happening, and Sans is nowhere to be found. The kitchen is a total disaster, the clock reads 4:14, and somehow the eggs are on fire. In the carton. How did he even...? Whatever. You half-shove them into the sink and turn on the water, extinguish the fire, shut off the alarm, and with a monumental sigh decide it's far too early for this.

"Sans?" You call, recieving no answer. You continue to walk around the house, calling his name as loudly as you can without risking waking Papyrus. "Come on, Easter Bunny. I give up. Can we wait a few hours for breakfast??"

Hearing a quiet giggle you look up, to see Sans lying on the ceiling, surrounded by a light tinge of blue magic. He falls and despite his weight you catch him, rolling your eyes and carrying him upstairs.

"(Y/N)!" He whispers. "Guess what?"

You smile tiredly. "What?"

"Chocolate!! Mweh!" Giggling, he pops a Hershey kiss into your mouth.

It's gonna be a long day.


	7. A/N! AllAboradTheFeelsTrain

HEY I'M OUT OF IDEAS!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY, SEND THEM TO ME AT SMOLBLUEBERRYMUFFIN@GMAIL.COM! PLEASE COME AND BUG ME!!! AND THANKS FOR READING!! SEE YA FRIDAY!

[edit] feel free to send any to me too: dirkleyeltonstrider@gmail.com


	8. Sick To My stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu can be a pain in the butt, luckily, you have an adorable blueberry for a boyfriend to help you get better! Even if he doesn't know anything about human sickness. 
> 
> THIS IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO'S SICK RIGHT NOW!

You woke up at 6AM, with a God God-awful stomachache that made it difficult to even get out of bed to get medicine without groaning or wincing in pain. Not to mension the stuffed up nose, bad headache, random coughing fits, and not being able to keep anything you ate down.

"Stupid sickness." You mumbled into your cacoon of blankets on your bed, only to be greated by a harsh coughing fit. Unfortunately, you couldn't get out one sentence without coughing. "Always ruining my week! When I get back to school I have to make up a bunch of work!" You said sniffling, "And now I have to cancel that date with Sans tonight!"

You frowned. "I have to cancel that date with Sans tonight." You repeated. You were really upset about that, you two had been planning that date for WEEKS! And the flu goes on and ruins it for you! You sneezed and picked up your phone to break the bad news to your boyfriend.

"Hey Sans."You said congested once he picked up.

"HELLO Y/N! ARE YOU OK? YOU DON'T SOUND VERY WELL!" Sans shouted, making your head hurt even more than it did now.

"Yea about that sweetheart, I'm sick, I'm gonna need a rain check on that movie and dinner." You grumbled unhappily coughing into your blankets.

"Oh dear that's a shame! But no worries! We shall sedule it for another day!" He said quietly sounding dissapointed.

"Thank's Blueberry, I'm really sorry." You weased sniffing.

"Hey I have an idea! How bout I come to see you! And don't worry about me getting sick! I'm a skeleton I can't catch human sicknesses!" Sans said sounding excited, "I won't accept no for an answer! I'll be right over!" And then he hung up.

You smiled softly and then went into a hacking fit. Maybe having a caretaker for a day wasn't a bad idea. Then the bad stomachache came back and you made a beeline for the bathroom and emptied out the contents of your stomach.

You heard the door open over the unpleasant noises, no need to worry, it was probably Sans. "Y/N I'M HE- OH BOY!" He shouted running over to you and grabbing your hair so you didn't get it all messy. Once you were finished you went into another cough-fest, your throat felt like fire.

"Your sicker than I thought! Are you alright?" He asked flushing the toilet. You shook your head and sniffed. Sans felt your forehead and winced. "Ok no more messing around! You get yourself cleaned off while I make something your stomach can handle, ok?" Sans said, his voice surprisingly hushed and gentle. Guess he could be quiet when he wanted to.

You nodded and he left the bathroom, shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. You stripped, made a mental note to thank him for his troubles later, and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt like Heaven-on-Earth on your skin.

//Time skip//

You were done with your shower and had eaten a little bit of soup Sans made you while he sat on the edge of your bed keeping a close eye on you. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Y/n" He said handing you a bottle of pills you had told him to get. "Eh, it's fine, It'll passover soon." You said taking a gulp of water and pushing away the rest of the food not wanting a repeat of what happened ago.

You sighed and curled up on your bed, the pain in your stomach slowly returning. "Do you need anything else Y/n?" He asked laying down next to you his eyes locked on yours. You smiled slightly and curled up next to Sans and wrapping your arms around him.

"Can you just stay here and cuddle? Your warm." You mumbled into the crook of his neck bone. "Not as warm as your head, but ok." He said with a slight grin on his skull. You chuckled, your eyes slowly shutting. A few minutes later you drifted off into peaceful sleep, and Sans wasn't going anywhere until you woke up.

A/n: Well this was fun to write! Sorry it's late, stupid flu! Anyway hope you enjoyed and sorry if it's short or it sucks! SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER!!


	9. Let's Have A Little "Fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! LET'S GIVE THIS A SHOT!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FOR GIRLS BUT BOYS CAN READ TOO I GUESS!

12 PM...And you can't fall asleep. You've tried EVERYTHING! Tossing and turning, flipping the pillow, and running around like a maniac! But nothing worked!

"Maybe a glass of warm milk will help..." You muttered and climbed out of bed.

You quietly walked into the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, grabbed a cup, and turned on the stove. But I guess you didn't do that as quietly as you hoped, because you heard a familiar little voice call your name.

"Y/n? Is that you?" Sans wispered making you squeak in surprise. "Sans!" You wisper yelled, "You scared me! And What are you doing up this late!?"

"I was about to ask you the same human." He said walking up to you with a soft blue blush spred across his face, and turning off the stove. "Hey Sans I was-" He cut you off by tackling you and pinning you agenst the wall with that blue blush and a smirk on his usual innocent face.

You yelped in surprise at his sudden action. This was totally unlike him to do something like this!

"S-Sans! W-what t-the h-heack!?" You stammered with a bright red blush across your face. Sans simply kissed you and began nibbleing at your neck.

Although you tried to bite it back, a soft moan escaped your lips. You mentally screamed and beat yourself over this, and you were going ti for the next three weeks.

Sans chuckled and a small "Mweh heh heh" came from the small skeleton, who continued to lick, bite, and kiss away.

Honestly you didn't know what had gotten into your usually cute innocent boyfriend, it was completely out of character fir Sans to do something like this! Although that stupid blush remained on your face.

"S-Sans!" You stammered and a gloved finger was pressed to your lips. "Just give me one night Y/n! Please." He said looking into your eyes with his glowing a soft blue.

You bit your lip and slowly reached your hand into the fruit basket, grabbed something from it, and stuffed an actual lemon into Sans's mouth.

"Nice try blueberry." You said slipping out of the skeleton's grasp with ease, it was your turn to smirk this time.

Sans pulled the fruit out of his mouth and looked up at you with a pleased, innocent grin. "Mweh heh heh!!" He giggled softly with a smile.

At that very moment it hit you.

"Sans, how much did Papyrus pay you to do this?" You asked rubbing your temples and tapping your foot.

"50 G!" Sans said washing off the lemon in the sink. You sighed.

"Did you even know what you were doing?" You asked looking at your blueberry boyfriend in relief.

"Of corse I did! But I would only play that little "game" with you!" He chirped looking at you with a sly grin putting the lemon back and kissing your forehead.

"And I will proudly play it with your whenever you are ready!" Sans then skipped off upstairs into Papyrus's room. That stupid blush came back. Your relationship just took a big step up...

 

 

 

 

A/N: I'm gonna get alot of hate from this...Aren't I...WELL I CAN'T WRITE A LEMON! (Trust me I tried :P) IF YOU WANT ONE, OFFER TO BECOME A CO-AUTHOR!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WRITE A LEMON!? NOPE! THAT'S MY CO-WRITER'S JOB!! ^^


	10. A/N

Ok, I've been getting a lot of emails from you guys telling me to write a lemon. OK if you guys want it, put it in the comments below and *sigh* I WILL GIVE IT A SHOT! So tell me Yes, or No

-AllAboardTheFeelsTrain


	11. *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon, an actual lemon. Have fun dirty sinners
> 
> This is my first lemon...I'm sorry if it sucks...

You were in Sans's bedroom playing a board game with him, having very random conversations."Sans, how long have we been dating now?" You asked drawing a card. "About 3 years now, why?" Sans asked. "Oh no reason. Do you remember when Papyrus paid you to ask to play that "game" with me?". Sans blushed at the memory. "U-uh...y-yea.?" He asked looking at you with a bright blue blush.You smirked."Let's play it."

There were a few second of silence between the two of you and you were beginning to think you took it too far, but in an instant the door was locked and you were pinned to his bed wrapped in a passionate kiss. When you both pulled away Sans looked at you with a nervous smile. "Y-you s-shure Y/n?" He stammered. "Y-yea b-but, this is my first time..." You mumbled. He kissed you again, "First time huh, I-I'll be gentle then!" Sans removed your shirt and bra and began playing with your breast.

Soon he was kissing, licking, and biting away, trying to hear every possible sound he could get you to make but being careful not to hurt you. "You ok Y/n?" Sans asked sweetly looking up at you, the blush gone and replaced by an eager grin. You hummed in response and he took it as a sign to keep going, his nervousness thrown out the window.

Sans roughly bit at your neck until he found your sweet spot and a loud moan escaped you. "Your so soft." He muttered and sucked on your neck and you moaned quietly. "And make such sexy noises too." By the time he moved on from your neck, there were bruises here and there, but luckily no blood. Somehow you managed to tug off his shirt and pants leaving the little blueberry in his boxers, which was almost soaked with precum but he didn't seem to mind at all.

By now both of you were getting impatient and Blue slipped a finger an inch under your waistband. "Y-you w-wanna continue? W-we c-can s-stop now i-if you want!" He stammered, his silly nervous side making a reappearance. "No no, keep going! PLEAse!" You begged. Sans smiled and pulled off your pants and underwear and tossing them somewhere behind him. He blushed as he looked at your bare body. This time it was your turn to be embarrassed and you were tempted to cover yourself, but decided against it. Sans then lifted your legs onto shis shoulders and started kissing your thighs and he got closer and closer until he started licking your womanhood. 

You moaned loudly and looked up at Sans with desperate eyes. He then smirked and plunged his tounge into you with out warning. "Gah!..Hmm, Ahh! K-keep g-going!" You wimpered as you felt his tounge swirl inside of you. Sans then began thrusting his tounge into you making you moan loudly and arch your back. You felt yourself reaching close to your climax. "Ahh~ S-Sans I-I'm g-gonna~" You whined but Sans thrusted his tounge into you, hard, and that put you over the edge.

You panted as Sans lapped up your juices and you peeled off his undergarments and was greeted by a glowing blue member. 'Well, he has a tongue, and has magic, why an I not surprised.' You thought.

Sans slowly spread your legs apart and positioned himself at your entrance. "You ready?" He asked sweetly and you nodded. "Good, because I won't do anything that you don't want to." He said making you smile. God that boys so sweet sometimes it makes your teeth hurt. Sans then began to push himself inside of you, tears of pain threatened to spill and you felt your innocence drip out of you. "A-ARE YOU OK!? WE CAN STOP!" He said his eyes full of consern. "No! T-that supposed to happen on your first time!" You said reassuringly, "Just let me adjust." After a couple of seconds you gave him a signal. "K-keep g-going ." You stammered and he continued pushing himself inside of you.

"You can move now." You said and Sand pulled out a bit and thrusted back in. After a couple of thrust you got used to it. "F-faster." You wimpered and He obeyed thrusting faster. Soon all the pain was replaced with pleasure, your mind becoming fuzzy. "Faster!" You moaned, your brain becoming lustful mush as you felt Sans's member throb inside you. Soon he hit your g spot and a loud moan came from your mouth. Sans smirked and thrusted into you with inhuman speeds hitting your g spot over and over earning loud sharp moans from you which was music to his ears.

"S-Sans! I-I'm g-gonna-" "M-me too!" At that second you came a very loud moan emitting from your lips. A few seconds later Sans came too, filling you up fuller and moans escaping him too. At this time both of you were panting like dogs and Sans hesitantly pulled out of your warmth collapsing beside you.

You curled up next to him and Sans smiled at you."H-how w-was t-that f-for y-your f-first t-time?" He asked panting. "G-good, r-really g-good." You responded with a yawn. Your womanhood and hips were sore, but you were happy. "G-good." He yawned and wrapped his arms around you.

"Hey Sans?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think a monster can get a human pregnant?"

"...I-I...I-I d-dunno..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell...Hope yall enjoyed my first lemon!


	12. A/N (sanston)

HookbackKarkat-

Okay look so I know I haven't done jack shit and I know I'm lazy and all that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry the chapter I gave you was pretty shitty too. I'm not feeling well and I'm gonna try to do better in this week but I think for now I might just focus on my own fic if I do anything at all. Sorry.

Peace, Sanston


	13. A/n (FeelsTrain)

Yo people of the interwebz! long time no see! I am here to tell y'all that I am COMPLETELY out of ideas for the next chapter! I need your request! I (might) write a chapter that the reader is pregnant sense I wrote that lemon...BUT I need help and my co-author hasn't been updating a lot (WHICH IS FINE!!!) I need someone else to help me so its never too late to be a co-author on this book of one-shots!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 119 KUDOS THE 7 BOOKMARKS AND ALL THE NICE COMMENTS! YOU PEOPLE MAKE MY LIFE WORTH LIVING! I CANNOT THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

And my insane friend Madison is behind me saying Hi, look her up on Wattpad TheJayCP for me!

Se y'all next chapter and thank you for taking the time out of your busy teenage lives to read my crappy work!

\- AllAboardTheFeelsTrain (Choo! Choo! :3)


	14. Playtime With Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a CatBug video XD

Sans was on the floor of his room playing with a couple of stuffed toys on a rainy day, not sure why but he was board, and you happened to walk by and his playing caught your attention!

"(Y/n), you are the prettiest human on the surface!" Sans said making a teddy bear, that you guessed represented him, speak.

"Thank you Sans!" he said making a (Favorite animal) stuffed toy speak in a feminine voice.

"Will you accompany me to-the-mysterious wedding today?" The bear spoke making you giggle quietly into your hands making sure that he didn't see you.

" … Nnno." The (favorite animal) toy named after you said in a dramatic voice. Sans make a mock heartbroken face at the toys answer.

"But-But, (Y/n), I love you!" The bear said and Sans said trying to sound desperate.

" I love you too. I LOOOOVVVMM YOU!"

"Marry me (Y/n)!" The bear asked again Sans looking excited waiting for the toys answer as if it could actually talk. Sans was really getting into this...

"...No" The (favorite animal) said again in a dull dramatic voice.

"WHY!?" 

"I…I don't love you! Woopsies~" 

It was getting hard to try and muffle your laughs now. This was pretty fucking hilarious, you woundered where he got the idea from.

"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNN)!!!!!!!" The bear said with a devastated voice. Sans's nose/ nasal bone then twitched and he sneezed like a puppy wiping hisnose on his hand and then flopping back down on the ground.

"I am in love with another" The (favorite animal) said as Sans moved it in a direction so it looked like it turned away.

"Who is this maaan!?" The bear demanded Sans making his cute little mad toddler face.

"He..." There was a dramatic pause

"Is..."

"You!"

Sans's eyes then lit up as he made a happy gasp.

"I love you!" The (favorite animal) said in a calm happy voice.

"Marry me (Y/n)!" The teddy bear asked again with a pleased happy smile on Sans's face.

"…Nno" 

Sans gasped in shock and devastation mouthing the words "Why Y/n!!"

"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNN)!!!"

"I am in love with your brother!" the (favorite animal) stuffed toy said making you gasp in shock. This story was taking some unexpected turns...

"PAPYRUS!? I'll kill him when I find him!!" Sans said looking furious as he moved his stuffed toys.

"OR he will find you!" An orange stuffed hippo the came in the picture both you and Sans gasping.

"PAPYRUS!?" Both the bear and the (favorite animal) said in union.

"The mysterious wedding has been our wedding all along. (Y/N) and I are getting wed at the wedding today! YOU are not invited! Will you be my best man?" The orange hippo representing Sans's older brother asked making you giggle. This is really how Sans thought romantic scenarios worked?!

"Of course, brother…I hate you so much." The bear said with sans looking heartbroken.

"Goodbye brother! I'll see you at the bachelor party!" the orange hippo said before Sans threw him halfway across the room.

"Goodbye, Sans! I will always love you!" The (favorite animal) finally said before Sans put it down and picked up the bear and hugged it close.

"Y/n~" Sans said looking heartbroken as a single tear rolled down his skull. 

You then burst into laughter and sans snapped his head twords your direction.

"Y-Y/N!! H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE!?" He asked a bright blue blush spread across his skull

"THE WHOLE TIME!!" You laughed walking up to the little blueberry and hugging him tightly.

Sans huffed but then smiled and hugged you back. 

Sans was the most adorkable little skeleton you have ever met!

 

A/N: FLUFF! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!! I DON'T OWN THE DRAMABUG VIDEO!! JUST THIS FIC!!)


	15. A/n I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE SHOT BOOK!!

HOWDY PEOPLE!! FEELSTRAIN HERE! AND I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT WRITING A ONE SHOT BOOK FOR UNDERFELL! SANS! TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS IN THE COMMENTS AND SEE YOU ALL ON FRIDAY!!


	16. Don't Freak Out, But I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The reader is pregnant!

It's been three weeks scence you and Sans had your "fun" and things have happened.

"(Y/n)?" Sans called skipping twords you. You turned your head, large bags under your eyes, you hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and you've been feeling sick. "Yea Blueberry..." You said yawning making Sans frown a little.

"(Y/n) your condition is scaring me! You have not been sleeping well, you've been vomiting almost every morning, and sometimes you complain your stomach is in pain! I think you should see a doctor!" Sans said holding your hand firmly.

You shook your head. "Sans, sweetheart, don't worry! I'm shure it's nothing but the flu, or something like that!" You said with a forced smile, you hated making your boyfriend so worried.

Sans sighed. "O-ok..You're just making me worry this is my fault! All of this started happening a couple of days after we played the game! But if you insist it's nothing but a common human sickness, I-I'll believe you...For NOW!" Sans said and walked away. Your eyes widened, he was right. All of this started exsactly six days after you...well, you know. The question came back for the 500th time that week. 

"Could a monster get a human pregnant?"

You bit your lip. Maybe you should go see a doctor. Or at least go buy a pregnancy test.

//*TIME SKIP*//

You stared down at the stick in your hands, you could hardly believe what it said even though it was right infront of you. "Positive". 'Oh God please no!' you silently begged, though you knew it was true. You were pregnant.

A million thoughts crowded your head. 'Oh God what am I gonna do!?' 'What's Sans gonna think?' 'Does he want a baby!?' 'Does he want to be a father?' 'What's Papyrus gonna do!?' 'He'll kill me if he finds out we fucked!' 'What if they make me abort!?' You stopped your negative thoughts in there tracks. You had to tell Sans, it was his baby too.

You unlocked the door and hurried out of the bathroom, throwing the test in the trash bin. You walked into San's room where you found him organising his jigsaw puzzles.

You swallowed and took a deep breath. "Sans." You said looking at him with a forced smile. The smol skeleton quickly turned his head beaming brightly at you. "Y/n! How can I assist you?" The blueberry said running over to you.

You smiled softly, you loved how sweet and optomistic he was, you hoped the news you had wouldn't break his happy-go-lucky spirt. "Sweetheart I'm going to get right to the point. I figured out why I've been so sick lately." You said sitting down next to him and grabbing his hands.

Sans smiled brightly. "Really! That's great news! What is the cause?" "Sans, I'm so sorry, but I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stand still for a couple minutes, you began to tear up thinking he would want nothing to do with you and break up with you, insted you were met with a giant hug. "REALLY!! YOUR- WERE GONNA HAVE A-A BABY!!" He shouted big blue stars in his eyes. "Y-yes..." You said a few tears falling down you cheeks.

Sans was quick to wipe them away and smiled brightly at you. "(Y/n)! You have made me the happiest monster on the surface, and now that I know that we are going to be parents I know what I must do!" He said pulling away from your grasp, running over to his nightstand and pulling something out of a secret compartment, only to quickly run back, get down on one knee and open a small box with a cyan ring in it.

"(Y/n) (L/n), will, will you marry me?"


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT a continuation of the previous pregnancy chapter!
> 
> Ever heard of the genocide route (Y/n)?

You were walking on a snow-covered pathway, snowy pine trees lined the sides.

No, this wasn't the neighborhood that you lived in surface above. This was the underground, and everything seemed so...quiet...too quiet.

This is kinda creepy.." You wispered to yourself, hot air swirling in front of you as you spoke, reminding you of the freezing weather. You shuttered and rubbed your arms trying to stay was warm as possible in this weather. A T-shirt and shorts arn't excactly what you call winter attire.

You continued walking until you reached the end of the path, and there you saw...Sans and Chara? But...there was something wrong, VERY wrong.

Chara, who you thought would never hurt a fly, was holding a knife and was walking twords Sans. Your Sans! Your eyes widened and you opened your moth to tell Sans to lookout, but it was too late, Chara slashed the knife into the smol blueberry skeleton.

Sans fell to his knees and looked up at Chara painfully. "W-well that's not what I expected! B-but st...still! I believe in you... You can do better... even if you don't think so.... I....I promise." he said collapsing and turning into a Sans sized pile of dust. 

You teared up and broke down into uncontrollable sobbing. Sans was gone, he was dead! And to make it worse he was murdered at the hands of who you thought was your family. "No! T-this is all my fault!" You cried tears freely flowing. "Oh, don't cry (Y/n), for you won't be missing him for long!" Chara said looking down at you with a crooked smile, knife tightly in hand.

Your teary eyes widened and you tried to scramble away from the homocidal child, but they were surprisingly fast and quicky chased you into a corner. "Say hi to Asgore for me!" Chara said and at that moment they tore the knife across your chest, hitting a certain spot on your neck.

You fell to your knees and put a hand on your bleeding throat. You tried to speak and call for help, but all that came out was painful gargles. "Bye, bye, (Y/n)!" Chara said walking away as the world around you went black.

You woke up screaming at the top of your lungs, tears still flowing freely. You instinctively put a hand on your throat, no blood, no wound, no nothing. It was all just a horrible nightmare.

You were then tackle hugged by someone and there was loud thumping on the stairs. "HUMAN ARE YOU OK!?" Sans shouted hugging you tightly. Papyrus than picked both of you up looking conserned. "Yea kid, we heard ya screamin." He said.

"I-I, y-your, h-he's-" You stammered unable to form words. "HE'S WHAT?" Sans said confused. You hugged him tightly burying your face in his blue bandana. "Y-your n-not d-dead!" You hiccuped. "O-of corse I'm not (Y/n)! I-is that what you were dreaming about?" Sans stammered hugging your arm as you cried.

"Hey bro, maybe you should go make (Y/n) some coco, it'll make her feel better." Papyrus said. Sans nodded and jumped out of your grasp running into the kitchen. Papyrus then put you down and sat next to you. "(Y/n) I need you to tell me excactly what you saw." The taller skeleton said seriously. "W-well, I was in the underground, a-and Sans and Chara were fighting! Chara than killed Sans, and continued to kill me." You explained. Papyrus sighed and looked at you. "Ever heard of the genocide route (Y/n)?"


	18. Gypsy Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SONG CHAPTER!
> 
> When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! SING ABOUT IT!!
> 
> Song: Gypsy Bard
> 
> From: Friendship Is Witchcraft
> 
> I ONLY ON THE CHAPTER NOT THE SONG

You and Sans were in his room, you were working on homework, and Sans was playing with a rubix cube.

"Ugh. Math." You grumbled erasing your work for the third time. Sans looked at you. "Human, didn't you just learn all of this today?" "Yea but the math teacher was late." You huffed. "Why?" He asked running up to you. You grinned slyly. "Because he took the RHOMBUS!" You snickered looking at the blueberry skeleton's face. "(Y/N) DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" He shouted taking your pencil.

"If your going to make bad puns about math, than I will do the sorce of bad puns for you!" He grumbled beginning to work. You didn't fuss, why work on something when someone can do it for you, am I right? About 30 minutes later Sans was finished and handed you the work sheet. "Human, how can you struggle with that! It's just a bunch of puzzles! And why did you buy 60 watermelons?" He asked. You turned your head looking at him funny.

"I didn't buy any watermelons!" You said raising an eyebrow. "Well question 6 says otherwise!" Sans argued. You took the paper from him and laughed. "Sans! My name is just in a problem! It doesn't mean it's true!" You snorted putting the work sheet in your (F/c) binder. "Oh....." Sans said trailing off. You sniffed and hugged the blueberry giggleing. "Please, stay innocent!" You chuckled and Sans looked at you with big blue eyes. "I shall try (Y/n)!" He said with a big grin making you laugh even more.

Sans then looked at his alarm clock. 5:30. "(Y/n) it's getting late. Won't you're parents be worrying about you?" He asked making your laughter die away. "No." You replied simply. "Why not? Any responsible parent would be conserned about there child's location!" "Because I don't have parents anymore. They died when I was little." You said dully making Sans freeze. "O-oh...I-I'm s-sorry..." He stammered putting a hand on your shoulder. "Don't be! I barely knew them anyway." You replied with a small smile.

"Oh that can't be true, you must remember SOMETHING!" Sans urged. "Well I do remember the song they used to sing to me, wanna hear it?" You asked making Sans nod vigorously. You smiled pulling out a tambourine out of your (F/c) backpack.

"When you're right with deviation!  
There's a simple explanation!  
You're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball!  
And whichever way he tilts it.  
Know that we will stay resilient!  
We won't let them break our spirits!  
As we sing our silly song!"

You sang playing the tambourine in tune to the music. You looked down at Sans who seemed like he was enjoying the little song.

"When I was just a child.  
A giant blaze came that was oh so wild!  
So they shipped me off to the orphanage.  
Said 'Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in!'  
So I dug one thousand holes  
and cut a rug with orphan girls!  
Now memories are blurred.  
And there faces our obscured.  
But I still know the words to this song!" 

The song continued but it took a depressing turn. You continued to sing and play the instrument in your hands. Sans looked sad, disturbed, and sorry for you as little blue tears pricked in the corners of his eyesockets.

"When you've bungled all your bangles!  
And you're loved ones have been mangled!  
Listen to the jingle jangle!  
Of my gypsy tambourine!  
Cause these cords are hypnotising!  
And the whole world's harmonising!  
So please children stop your crying!  
And just sing along with me!"

You finished the song and Sans started to laugh and clap childishly. "Very nice (Y/n)! I like it!" He said wiping away the trace of tears. You looked at him. "Were you crying?" You asked bending down and hugging him. "Well the second part was a little depressing!" He commented excepting your embrace. You chuckled a little as you put the tambourine down and scooped the smol blueberry skeleton up in a giant hug.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes Sans."

"Do you always carry that tambourine around incase you have to sing that song?"

"You better believe I do."

"*giggle* Your so weird!"

"Yes, I know! I'm dating a cute smol cute, blueberry skeleton!"

"...HEY! I'M NOT CUTE!"

"YES YOU ARE!! EXCEPT IT!!"

"NUUUUUUU!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! I ONLY OWN THE STORY!!


	19. OMG!!

Me: Ok! Back from the movie theater! Time to check Archive!

Me: *logs in and sees 200 kudos*

Me: OHMYGOD200!! *flips table*

 

THANK ALL OF YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE WRITING THESE ONE-SHOTS AND I REALLY HOPE YOUR ENJOYING READING THESE AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING THEM! I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING A LOT FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS BECAUSE I HAVE FINALS SO I'M TRYING SO HARD TO COME UP WITH CHAPTERS NOW! I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS NO OVERGROWTH LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Also I'm (Probably) not gonna do another lemon! So if your good at writing fluff! BE A CO-AUTHOR!

-AllAboardTheFeelsTrain


	20. Everything's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO WASSUP? IT'S YA BOI, SECRETLY  
> Really though, hi! I'll be popping up here and there. I'm getting a bunch of ideas for prompts from Tumblr, but if you guys wanna see something, feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do ;)
> 
> also, writing this made me sad.

   It had been about two weeks, three days, and five hours since you and Sans had broken up, but who’s counting? You definitely aren’t.

   In all honesty, it had been your fault. You’d accidentally made him cry. It had been a rough day, and you were tired and probably emotional from your period, and then you’d snapped at him and he cried. You couldn’t handle seeing him like that, knowing it was your fault. So you left.

   Sans had been sobbing, and you told him that… you didn’t deserve him… and he was better off without you. When you walked out the door, you heard him yell “WAIT!” before you closed it. You felt awful, but you were sure it was the right thing to do. At least, you were sure at the time. Now, feeling as sad and terrible as you were, you just wanted to see him again. And oh jeez, Papyrus would kill you for making him cry like that.

   After being locked in your house for a while, you finally had to make another trip for food. You really didn’t want to, but you didn’t want to starve, either. So you went to the store.

   You were going to get as much stuff as possible. You’d devoted your life to moping in your house and you didn’t want to leave that position any time soon. Immediately after that thought, you bumped into the one person who would make that plan backfire.

   “P-Papyrus,” you stammered, eyes wide as you looked up at him. He had threatened you at the beginning to not hurt his brother, and you’d done just that. You were terrified.

  He looked down at you, and his expression was disappointed. “Look, kid,” he began with a sigh. “I’m not mad at you for making him cry that day.” You were still cringing. There was a silent “but…” at the end of that sentence, you could feel it. “I’m mad at you for making him cry every day after that.”

   You knew Sans would be sad, but did Papyrus mean he’d actually been crying for the entire two weeks? You would’ve figured he’d get over it after a few days… He was the magnificent Sans, after all… Where was his optimism?

   Oh God, you’d taken it away from him, hadn’t you? Well if you didn’t feel like shit before, you definitely did now.

   “I… I thought…” You couldn’t even justify your actions to yourself now.

   “I know. If you really wanted to help, you shouldn’t have left him.” Papyrus raised a bone brow.

   “I’m sorry…” you whimpered, looking away.

   “You can tell him that. Let’s go.” Papyrus turned and started walking away.

   “W-wait! You want me to go talk to him?!” Anxiety was making it harder for you to form your thoughts into words.

   “Yep. Right now. And if you don’t…” Papyrus glanced at you, smiling menacingly. “You’re gonna have a bad time.”

   The same threat he’d given you when you’d first started dating his brother. “D-does he even want t-to see me?”

   “‘Course he does. Even asks for you in his sleep sometimes.” You felt terrible. Completely, utterly terrible. What had you done to your poor short skeleton?

   You were silent as Papyrus took you along for one of his famous shortcuts to quickly get to his house. Timidly, you walked up to the door, glancing over your shoulder at Papyrus. He nodded, so you hesitantly knocked.

   It took Sans way longer than usual to answer. When you two had been dating, you usually got nearly immediate responses. You stood out there for at least 30 seconds before he answered. He had also usually greeted you with a smile. Now, when Sans opened the door, he looked terrible. His pupils were just blue; missing their stars. Under his eye sockets was dark, like it usually was on Papyrus when he was extremely tired. He looked like he hadn’t slept for days and had been crying for just as long. Sans looked up at your face lethargically, and suddenly his eyes lit up. The stars were back.

   “(Y/N)!” he gasped, looking happy just to see you. Like he didn’t even care why you’d come; he got to see your face and he was happy with that.

   “Hey, Sansy…” you said softly, smiling sadly. You felt Papyrus gently push on your lower back, urging you on. “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I just… I felt terrible… I didn’t want to make you cry ever again…” You bit your lip and looked away, feeling your eyes burn with tears.

   “(Y-Y/n)...”

   “I-I know I don’t… deserve you… But… can we be friends, at least?” Glancing back at him, you saw his horrified expression. You were vaguely aware of Papyrus leaving. He must’ve thought it would go okay.

   Sans lunged at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into your neck. “No! No, can… can we go back to the way things were?” he whimpered.

   You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Yes, Sans,” you whispered, feeling your tears run down your cheeks as you nuzzled Sans’s skull. “That’s all I’ve wanted.”

   Sans’s body shook as he sobbed. You were pretty sure it was out of relief this time. “I-I love you, (Y/n),” he stuttered between sobs.

   You hugged him tighter, crying with him. “I love you too, Sans.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a prompt I found on Tumblr! And it's... very short. Like, REALLY really short. But I figured, it's been a few days since an update, why not, y'know?

   After a long day of doing homework in an attempt to catch up, all you wanted to do was cuddle with your skeleton. Sans seemed to be perfectly fine with this, and you two spooned in bed together. Sans had his arm wrapped around you, and you seemed to be extremely comfortable and happy with him. That made him happy in turn.

   “Hey… ____… whatcha doin’?” Sans asked you sleepily. You were on your phone and your fingers were furiously tapping away. He was curious.

   “Hmm? Oh, nothing, sweetheart, don’t worry about it.” You sounded amused. What were you hiding?

   Sans strained to look over your shoulder, tightening his grip ever so slightly on you. You hid your phone slightly, but he’d seen a wall of words. You were… texting someone. Really quickly. What were you saying? He was even more curious now.

   Sans strained again, being more subtle about it this time. He could just make out the words…

_ “You mean Sans? He’s the best. Really, he’s the most adorable, kind, energetic person you could ever…” _

__ He felt his SOUL flutter in joy, and he couldn’t help himself. He squealed in delight, nuzzling your neck. Because he gave himself away, you immediately turned off your phone’s screen and nuzzled him back, blushing.

   “You saw that?” you asked, and you sounded so shy and  _ jeez you were adorable.  _ Sans had to hold back another noise of joy and hugged you closer to him instead.

   “Y-you really tell your friends about me?”

   “Of course I do!” You nuzzled him again. “Everyone needs to know how magnificent you are.”

   Sans felt his SOUL flutter again. “I love you,” he said happily.

   “Love you too, bone boy.”


	22. A Smol Child, For The Smol Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst author ever. I am so flipping sorry for the long wait! SCHOOL IS OVER AND I HAVE MY WIFI BACK SO HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.

//This get's right to the point people//

You were curled up on the bed you and Sans shared, 9 months pregnant. 2 am, both of you were sound asleep. You, Sans, and surprisingly Papyrus as well, although he wasn't to happy with it at first, were exited about your pregnancy, and the upcoming baby. You all had everything set up, thankfully because you dearest reader-chan were due any day now. But then a sharp pain in your lower adomen woke you up with a start, the unexpected pain made you inhale several gulps of air.

A hushed hiss escaped you as another rush of pain hit you as a you heard a small poping noise. A couple of seconds later you felt something completely soak your lower clothing. Your eyes widened in fear, shock, and realization. You turned your head and gave Sans a shaky shove making him whine like a smol tired puppy. "Y/n go back to sleep~" He grumbled hugging his pillow. Normally you would have chuckled or snickered, but you were in no mood. You shoved him again, only harder this time. "Sans get UP!" You hissed biting your lip.

Sans shot up and looked at you with tired, blue eyes that were glowing ever so slightly. "What Y/n, w-what is it?" He yawned, his eyes then widened a little. "Why is it wet o-" "Sans I'm pretty shure- No, I'm positive my water just broke. I-I'ts time." You said looking the smol blueberry dead in the eyesockets. That's when his eyes went wide and the blue light illuminated the room. "Drat! You stay here! I-I'm gonna go get Papyrus!" Sans then dashed out of the room faster then you've ever seen. "WHAT!?" "You heard me you lazybones! Get up and help Y/n while I go call medical help so she can safely deliver YOUR niece or nefiew!" 

With a couple of crashes and bangs Papyrus was at your side picking you up bridal style. "O-ok here we go!" The taller orange skeleton said speed walking out of the room. Another sharp pain hit you, making yelp and instinctively grab onto Papyrus's shoulder with an iron grip. The orange skeleton looking at you with a mixture of gilt, uncertainty, and fear, as if he had hurt you instead of the agonizing labor pains. The next few hours were going to be long ones.

//LEH MAGICAL BABY TIMESKIP//

You screeched in pain as the thousandth contraction of that night hit you as squeezed the life out of poor Sans's little hand. You were sweating rivers and crying buckets. The look on your face was like a shot in the SOUL to Sans, seeing you hurt pained him more than anything. "Your doing great Mrs.Snowdin! Just a few more pushes, and you'll be done!" The doctor said with a simpathetic smile. You nodded and took in huge gulps of air as sweat and tears streamed down your face. Sans wimpered a little bit and he hugged your arm tightly, looking like he might cry himself. "Y'N I'M SO SORRY! I DID THIS TO YOU! THIS IS MY FAULT! I SHOULD BE IN PAIN NOT YOU!!!" The smol skeleton said tears caught in the corners of his eyesockets. 

"S-Sans t-this i-isn't y-you F-FAALT!" You screamed as another contraction came as you once again strangled Sans's hand as you pushed as hard as you could. "OH SHIT SANS THIS HURTS!! WHY ON EARTH DID I LET YOU FUCK ME!?" You shreaked tears running even faster down your face. Sans frowned and made that sad guilty little face and hugged your arm again. You took one look at your blueberry husband's face, and the death glare Papyrus was giving you, which disappeared almost immediately as he knew that what you said was fueled by pain, and made a mental note to apologize later. You didn't mean any of the insults and unkind words you had thrown at him in the last eight hours.

"Ok Mrs.Snowdin one more push and were done!" The doctor said with a smile. You nodded and braced yourself for the pain. A couple of minutes later the final contraction of the night came. You bit back a scream, and gave it your all. An unnamed feeling hit you quickly once it was over, it was a seperation from the pain as the horrible feeling disappeared, never to be seen again. You flopped back, your head hitting the pillow as you inhaled sharply, as you heard nothing but silence for a few seconds as if the world around you had froze. Then you heard a small cough, which worried you a little at first, and then came the inmistakable noise of a babies cry. You heard Sans gasp a little as his eyes sparkled. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snowdin! It's a (Gender)!" The doctor said holding your child up. Three nurses then hurred over taking the baby and getting them cleaned, clothed, and swaddled in a little cyan colored blanket. 

One of the nurses handed you the smol bundle that you had just delivered. Papyrus then exused himself from the room knowing that his presence was not needed, or wanted at the moment. You looked down at the baby in your arms. "H-hi, i-it's m-me! Y-your m-mom!" You stammered, almost about to cry again. Sans smiled widely, he was the one crying. "W-what are we g-gonna name them?" You asked softly. "I'm thinking-"

//You pick the name and gender!//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CHILD'S NAME AND GENDER IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! HOPE YOU LOVELY PEOPLEZ OF THE INTERWEBZ ENJOYED!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Psst! Follow me on Quotev!: http://www.quotev.com/Ishipeverythingdealwithit


	23. Ferris Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO ROMANTIC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on my own first (and so far, last) experience with Ferris wheels, except with a lot less hitting and screaming. And I didn't do it with a boyfriend, I did it with my friend's sister. Again, lots of hitting and screaming on my end.  
> I was going to make the smol blueberry be the one who was scared, but it didn't turn out that way. So I might make a chapter where he's scared and the reader comforts him, we'll see.

   “So, see, the thing is... I’ve never actually been on a Ferris wheel before.” You were just a  _ bit  _ terrified. Sans insisted, though; because apparently, in every romantic movie he’s ever seen that involved Ferris wheels, it was always a romantic date thing and… well, yeah, wasn’t that a stereotype? Seriously though, you had to admit, it was fantastic when you were on top of one at night and you could see all the city lights, or so you’d heard and seen on the internet. City lights were your favorite.

   “Mweh heh heh! It’s okay, I’ve never been on one either!” Sans beamed at you. Now, you  _ could _ point out that you haven’t been underground for most of your life and you had access to a Ferris wheel pretty much any time you wanted, but that ecstatic look on his face, like he was convinced he’d just conquered any nervous feelings you may have… well, you didn’t want to ruin it with facts. Plus, it actually helped you feel a little less nervous. Huh.

   Until, of course, you actually got on the ride.

   You both got in a passenger car and Sans’s eyes were sparkling in delight. “Wow, okay, this is okay.” You were taking deep breaths, trying to not freak out. Then you shifted a little. No. Oh no. These things were sensitive as hell. The slightest move and they rocked. That would be a problem. The Ferris wheel began its ascent. Okay. You were okay with this. It went higher. … Less okay. In fact, very unokay. Okay. Not bad. It paused for the cars at the top for a bit, and you slowly adjusted to your height. It didn’t stop your body from being on high alert; panic was surging through you. 

   Higher.

   “Sans,” you whimpered, wanting to reach out for him but not wanting to upset the car. He looked over at you in concern.

   “Are you o-” He was cut off as you screeched when the car tilted. Sans had just tried to reach for you and it pitched forward, and  _ oh God you couldn’t do this. _

   You were about to start moving again. The car was gonna tip either way.

   You moved toward Sans, snuggling against his side and holding onto his arm in a death grip. Moving. Oh God, it wasn’t so bad when you expected it.

   Then you got to the top.

   You both looked out over the city, and wow… the view was worth it. The city was so lit up and beautiful and… the nearby body of water shimmered with the lights of both the amusement park and the city, and the whole scene was just… amazing.

   Sans glanced over at you, sensing you were relaxing. “Mweh heh heh! It’s romantic, isn’t it?”

   You grinned at him and nodded. He seemed so proud of himself. You leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to his teeth, and when you pulled away, you noticed his face was flushed completely blue, but he looked pleased. He grabbed your hand which you were grateful for, because the way down was somehow way worse than going up. When you were finally off the ride, you lunged at him and pulled him into a hug. Sans giggled brightly and hugged you back. “Did you like it?” he asked shyly.

   “Yes, Sans, it was amazing! Especially with you.” He blushed again and nuzzled close to you, and you two continued wandering around the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since our last update, huh?  
> Well, I'm slowly but surely working on smut, and I'll definitely need critique on it, so whenever it's out... help me out, yeah?
> 
> \- Ya boi Secretly


	24. Awkward Surprise *SMUT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt like sinning.
> 
> THIS IS A LEMON!! ACTUALLY A LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

You huffed. It had been three hours of you being home alone. Two years ago, your parents kicked you out of there house, and thankfully Sans and Papyrus offered to let you live in there home until you could get an apartment or something. But that was two years ago, and you had basically become family. The two, mostly Sans, wouldn't let you move out.

It was nice at first, being able to watch Netflix without having to share. But there's not a lot of anime choices on there. And eating whatever you wanted was cool, but you were getting kind of lonely. It wasn't long before your bored mind wandered into the, uh, dirty part. "Shhaaannnsss~" You moaned as you fingered yourself, imaging the smol blueberry you had a HUGE crush on was doing this instead of you. "Faster~" You wimpered picking up the pace as you moaned loudly, your eyes rolling to the back of your head and sliding shut. No need to muffle yourself if no one's home right? Well think again dear reader!

When you opened your eyes, you saw Sans standing in the doorway, a bright blue blush painted across his face, his tongue sticking out lewdly and a hand in his pants. Both of you yelped loudly acknowledging each other's presence. You quickly covered yourself with a bright cyan blanket. "I-I'M SO SORRY Y/N! SORRY!" Sans was sputtering out apologies, both of you blushing madly."I-it's o-ok!" You said biting your lip, you couldn't stop looking at him. Sweating, panting, face bright blue, and a blue tint in his pants. Sans looked down at where you were stairing at and yelped, sputtering out more apologies. You looked at him with hunger, after all, he was gonna need help.

You practically pounced on him straddling him on the floor and kissing the smol thing roughly. Sans's eyes widened still blushing, but you felt his hands trail up your body and something lick at your bottom lip. Before you had a chance to react, you felt two fingers slip into your dripping entrance, making you gasp. Sans took the chance to force his tongue into your mouth, saliva mixing with saliva. You moaned into each other's mouths as Sans fingered you and you pumped your hand up and down his cock. A couple minutes later Sans came in your hand moaning out your name, his fingers thrusting as deep as they could into you. You moaned as you came all over his fingers, both of you panting. You looked into each other's eyes and nodded, no words were needed.

You positioned yourself and Sans's dick, and you slowly lowered yourself onto him. You both moaned as you felt your walls stretch around his twitching cock. Once you were fully adjusted you started bouncing up and down. Sans moaned loudly bucking his hips trying to match your bounces. You got faster and faster as you rode him, your head thrown back in pleasure and tongue hanging out lewdly while Sans moaned helplessly underneath you tightly gripping your hips. You panted as Sans finally met your bounces and his a your g-spot making you see stars underneath your tightly shut eyelids. "Oh shit! Sans! Yes! Right there baby boy! Right there!" You screamed in pleasure, your bottom half going limp as Sans thrusted into you, hitting that spot every time. Your mind was becoming a lustful watery mess, only focusing on Sans. It wasn't long until you came, screaming Sans's name.

With that, it was over, it was all over, Sans came HARD into you filling you up almost too full. Sans moaned and called your name over and over. You both were panting and the juices were dripping out of your pussy and down your legs. You pulled off of the sweet little skeleton who was looking at you with so much love and pleasure. You drank that look right up, curling up next to him and wrapping your arms and legs around him. "Y-Y/n~" Sans stammered panting. "Mmhm." 

"I love you."

"I love you too blueberry. Now go to sleep"

"B-but P-Papy's g-gonna b-be h-home s-soon."

Shit.

A/N: Take this sin as an "I'm sorry" for dissapearing.


	25. A/N ~ AllAboardTheFeelsTrain

HELLO PEOPLEZ OF THE INTERWEBZ! I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I've just been REALLY busy with just life in general! Because I've gotten A LOT more comfortable with writing smut/lemons, I'm gonna be writing more of those so there not gonna be as much as a super special treat anymore! But don't freak-out! I'm still gonna write fluffy one-shots too so this won't turn into a sin book! I have gotten so many nice comments and emails and it makes me feel SO BAD for not updating! I just wanna thank each and everyone of you for all the kudos, comments, and emails! This actually was ment to be a troll for an internet friend of mine on Quotev who's actually shipped with the adorable blueberry she nicknamed Teal! (If you know who I'm talking about, please don't tell her this exsist I'm begging you! XD) I NEVER in a million years expected this to be as popular as it is! So from the bottom of my Underfell loving heart, THANK YOU!

Also I've been thinking of writing an Undertale Smut/Lemons actually! Tell me in the comments below!

You can also find me on Quotev here: http://www.quotev.com/IShipEverythingDealWithIt 

~AllAboardTheFeelsTrain~


End file.
